


1979 Meteor and Fallen Star (a public service announcement in two drabbles)

by busaikko



Series: Autumn Stories [23]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scarves'n'hats 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen is good.  Motorcycle maintenance is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1979 Meteor and Fallen Star (a public service announcement in two drabbles)

  
Part 1: meteor

The only disadvantage, Sirius thought, was the damned cold. Romantic and dangerous and _sex on wheels_, yeah, but the icy wind nearly flayed him as the motorcycle sped out over Lincolnshire.

"Moony," he yelled, "I need my gloves." Remus, bless his heart, fished them out from his pockets. Just as Sirius reached back for his gloves, something in the engine went "thunk" ominously and important things stopped operating. Including the very handy invisibility generator and the flight charms.

They dropped through the night sky like a meteor to earth. Sirius held his wand with no idea of what to do.

* * *

  
Part 2: fallen star

Remus whooped with primal glee as the ground rushed up. Sirius wrapped his legs grimly around the motorcycle and chanted spells through frozen lips. _Something_ had to work….

One metre above the treetops, the air about them finally thickened, and they slowed. Sirius directed the bike to a clearing, and it landed, still thunking.

"I lost your glove," Remus said, and he seemed genuinely sorry.

"Fuck, Moony, I nearly lost _you_," Sirius said, the blood pounding in his ears almost louder than his own words.

Remus frowned. "I trust you," he said simply, and Sirius' legs collapsed under that weight.


End file.
